Mushin
|image name= Ep135_(2).png |kanji=夢心 |romaji=Mushin |literal meaning=Dream Mind |viz manga= |english tv=Master Mushin |birth= |age= |death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=White |skin=Tanned |family= |weapons=Sacred sutra |abilities= |occupation=Buddhist monk |team= |affiliation=Mushin's temple |anime debut=28 |final act= |manga=102 |movie=2 |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Mushin }} was an elderly Buddhist monk who raised Miroku after the Kazaana consumed Miroku's father. Mushin maintained a secluded Buddhist temple at the site of the Wind Tunnel crater, where Miroku's father died. History Miroku was brought to Mushin's temple by his father when he knew that his life was ending due to the Wind Tunnel curse that was placed by Naraku. He walked away from Miroku and was soon engulfed in vacuum of air. Miroku to reach out to his father, but Mushin grabbed him to prevent him from getting sucked in as well and sadly looked away as the boy cried out for his father. Miroku continued to live with Mushin until he began his quest to hunt down Naraku. During the story After Miroku nicked his Wind Tunnel while fighting a mantis yōkai, he traveled to Mushin's temple with Hachiemon to get him to repair it. He found Mushin passed out on the floor. Miroku woke him up after kicking over the jug he was using to rest his head on. Mushin expressed his shock to see Miroku was still alive. Miroku warned Mushin that he won't be alive much longer if he kept up his drinking habits. Mushin asked if Miroku came to visit him just to preach to him about his bad habits. Miroku explained to Mushin what happened to his Wind Tunnel and had him examine it in the hopes that it could be repaired by him. Mushin examined his hand and gravely said that he would die tonight. This sent a chill through Miroku, but Mushin soon confessed that he was kidding. Miroku hit him over the head for that joke and threatened to suck him up with his Wind Tunnel. Mushin became serious and told Miroku that he would stitch up the wound, but he must refrain from using the Wind Tunnel to let it heal. He warned him that it would spread from the wound and eventually consume if he used before it was healed. He ordered Miroku to purify himself under the waterfall by the temple while he gathered his medicinal herbs. As he observed Miroku's purification at the waterfall, Mushin thought to himself that he was getting so worked up over a small wound, but acknowledged that it was due to the tragedy of Miroku's past that got him so concerned. While Mushin was preparing his herbs for the healing session, he was confronted and possessed by a demon worm charmer. He returned to Miroku, who was starting to become drowsy due to drinking some pain medicine. Mushin told him to sleep and pulled out a cleaver knife from behind his robes. Miroku awoke just as the Mushin was about to cut off his head and was able to dodge it just in time (but his left shoulder was injured as a result). He realized that Mushin was possessed after seeing him exhale a type of vapor and tried to get away, but the medicine made it hard for him to move. He dodged another of Mushin's cuts and crashed on Hachi outside of the temple. Miroku retrieved his staff from Hachi and blocked Mushin's knife with it. Hachi the created a smokescreen to use as a cover for his and Miroku's escape. Mushin proclaimed that they would not escape. A horde of yōkai suddenly amassed around the temple as Hachi was carrying off Miroku on his back. Miroku told Hachi to leave while he would hold off the yōkai. Hachi returned with Inuyasha and the rest of Miroku's friends. Inuyasha saved Miroku just as the yōkai were about to kill him. Mushin suddenly appeared before Inuyasha while carrying a ring of large sutra beads over his shoulder. He told Inuyasha that he would punish anyone who would disturb that sanctity of his temple. Inuyasha eagerly accepted his challenge, but Miroku begged him not to kill Mushin. The possessed monk mockingly thanked Miroku for his concern and that he had raised him well. Inuyasha was prepared to attack with Tessaiga, but Mushin unfurled his giant beads and coiled them around it. It caused to revert to its untransformed state. The beads then coiled around Inuyasha in order to immobilize him. The yōkai hordes began their attack on him, but Inuyasha was still able to fight back with his Sankon Tessō. Mushin used is spiritual powers on the beads to increase their hold on Inuyasha while sapping away his strength. Everyone soon saw more vapor coming out of Mushin's mouth. Myōga explained that Mushin was under the control of a demon worm charmer and that obtaining its urn would free him from being controlled if was placed near him. The charmer was confronted by Kagome and Sango, but it escaped their attacks. The charmer continued to speak through Mushin and mocked Inuyasha's current predicament Inuyasha tried to act fast before the beads would drain all of his strength. He quickly grabbed Mushin's throat with the initial intent of killing, but Mushin stated that he was the only one who could repair Miroku's damaged Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha pulled back his attack, but was neutralized by Mushin's beads. The hordes yōkai suddenly appeared from behind him to attack. Miroku resigned himself to use the Wind Tunnel, despite that dangers of using it in its damaged state. Mushin was surprised by Miroku and was distracted long enough for Inuyasha to break free of his beads. He knocked out Mushin with one punched and rushed over to save Miroku. Inuyasha was able to destroy the yōkai by using the Tessaiga's true power for the first time. The demon worm charmer then tried to escape, but was killed by Sango's Hiraikotsu. They were able to recover the urn and expelled the demon worms from Mushin after placing it near him. Mushin worked to repair the wound on Miroku's hand the next morning while his friends waited outside. He came outside while remarking how foolish Miroku was for using the Wind Tunnel while it was damaged. He told everyone that Miroku was sleeping and had Inuyasha follow him in order to speak in private. Mushin explained that he did everything he could to repair it, but the Wind Tunnel had spread from Miroku's last use of it. Inuyasha asked how much time Miroku had left to live, but Mushin was unsure. He advised Inuyasha that Naraku must be destroyed as soon as possible to save Miroku. ''The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass After Naraku was thought to have been destroyed, Miroku left his friends and returned to Mushin's temple with Hachi. He and Miroku were at the grave of Miroku's father. Mushin stated that Miroku's father and grandfather must be proud up in the heavens. He then asked Miroku what his plans were from this point on. Miroku claimed that he would not wonder the lands in order to comfort women with his body and soul (until he had a flashback of Sango's angry face). He asked Miroku was troubled him, and offered to read his palm. He stated that Miroku only had three days left to live after reading his palm, but then revealed that he was joking (which prompted Miroku to hit him over the head). Mushin and Miroku soon went inside the temple. He gave Miroku his grandfather's last will and testament that was instructed to be given to the descendant that defeated Naraku. It recounted Miyatsu's confrontation with Kaguya. Miroku decided to visit his grandfather's grave after reading his last will and asked Hachi to take him there. Mushin did no believe that the tanuki would be of any use to Miroku for this, but Miroku assumed him of Hachi's loyalty. He initially refused to help since Miroku he no longer had the Wind Tunnel to threaten him with. Miroku calmly asked Hachi to follow him for a moment. Mushin told Miroku to go easy on him. Miroku gives Hachi a thorough beating for refusing to comply with his favor. The two of them returned and Miroku told Mushin that Hachi has agreed to take him to his grandfather's grave. The elder monk wished both of them a safe journey. The last banquet Hachi had taken residence at Mushin's temple for the past few days. He saw that Mushin had coughed up some blood one night. He met up with Miroku and his friends to tell them that Mushin was dying after what he saw. Hachi took Miroku and the others to the temple. Mushin was drinking outside when they arrived. Miroku believed that Mushin was dying after first looking at him. Hey suddenly grabbed Miroku's hand and looked over it. He claimed that Miroku would die during the night, but then claimed it was a joke. Miroku was not in the mode for his morbid jokes since he believed Mushin was dying. He asked Mushin if Hachi told the truth about his impending death, to which Mushin confirmed. He began to cough after he gulped down some more sake and claimed that he had no complaints about his demise while he walked away to sleep. Miroku and the others decided to make his last moments alive comfortable. They asked him what unfinished business he had that they could help him with. He first thought about drinking sake before pointed out that he already was drinking. Mushin then decided that the first they could do fore him was to clean the entire temple from top to bottom. He then had them air out all the beddings, cut the grass, and due the laundry. When they were finished, they were prepared to make dinner. Mushin, however, decided to take everyone to one of the most expensive inns in Japan since it was his dream to eat and drink at that type of place. Miroku grabbed Mushin and told him he had better be dying after all that he his putting them through while patting down his face. They all ate while being entertained by many geishas (some had latched onto Miroku much to Sango's anger, but put up with it to honor Mushin's last request). As they returned to the temple by nightfall, Hachi asked Mushin if there was anything else he desired. He stated that he wanted to drink sake, everyone else pointed out in frustration that he already as drinking it. Mushin corrected them by saying that he wanted the drink the legendary sake known as the Mist of Sages that was brewed by the Sake Sennin at sacred mountain Kasumidake. He went on to say that all those who sought it out were unsuccessful in acquiring it, but lamented that he would have not regrets in death if he could drink it. Miroku offered to obtain it for him so he could die with no regrets. This made Mushin very happy Mushin a run out of sake just before Miroku returned with the legendary sake. Miroku poured a cup for Mushin and the old monk enjoyed it very much. Mushin thanked Miroku far all that he did for him. Miroku the lamented about his past time with Mushin. He asked Miroku if he was troubled by his impending death, to which Miroku said he was. Mushin then went on about how Naraku curse had prevented Miroku from being able to forget his troubled past. Miroku stated that he could still be intoxicated with the thought of defeating him one day. It was then that he saw Mushin completely motionless. He then saw that Mushin had dropped his sake cup and believed him to be dead. He cried out in agony, but the realized that he was just asleep after hearing him snore. Everyone was surprised the next morning to find out that Mushin was not dying. He believed that he would die soon because of someone recently killing all the monks and priests in the area and that he would be the next victim. Mushin claimed that in terms of his health, he was as strong as a horse. He stated that the blood Hachi saw him cough was the result of a fishbone being stuck in his throat. Everyone was shocked about having to all work for him and realized that he wasn't actually going to die. Mushin assured them that he would be a victim of the recent killings since he was the most devout and spiritual man ever, but everyone assured him that he was in no danger. Mushin and Miroku took one last look at each other before Miroku left to continue his journey. Mushin looked on with a smile as Miroku left the temple. Kagura and the Infant passed right over Mushin's temple one nigh without a second thought one night as they continued their killing spree of highly spiritual humans. Personality Mushin is overly fond of sake and is not above "making the most" of a situation. Despite his own vices, however, he cares very much for Miroku and sympathizes over the tragedies of his past. Ironically, he also lectures Miroku about his own vices. He often makes jokes about Miroku's impending death when he reads his palm (which causes Miroku to hit him for it). He is described by Hachiemon as "a bit rough around the edges, but seems kind-hearted," to which Miroku concedes. He is seen a someone with simple desires. When he believes that he will soon die, his final demands for Miroku are nothing too extravagant, but it turns out he wasn't in danger of dying after all, leaving it ambiguous whether he was simply taking advantage of the group's sympathy. Physical description Mushin is an old man, looking to be in his 70's or so. He has brown skin and a bald head with some wrinkles. He has large white eyebrows and a large mustache that covers his mouth most of the time. Mushin is often seen drunk, conveyed by the red marks on his nose. Outfit Mushin wears dark robes that are traditionally used by Buddhist monks with a kasaya wrapped over it. Powers & Abilities Mushin has moderate-level spiritual powers, being able to periodically repair the Wind Tunnel in the event it became enlarged if something nicked it while being sucked in. He also is able to use giant sutra beads that are able to retain Inuyasha. Relationships ;Miroku Miroku loves Mushin, and sees him as a father figure, as Mushin raises him as his own son after the Kazaana consumed Miroku's father. ;Hachiemon Mushin allows Hachi to stay at his temple, but he does not have the best opinion of him. When Miroku wants Hachi to take him to his grandfather's grave, Mushin does not see Hachi as being useful to Miroku for this trip. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, Mushin is seen giving Miroku the numbing medication before going to the storeroom. The reason he went there is because his hand starts to shake and he wants to drink some alcohol to keep it steady. *In the anime, he notes how dark the sky is while in the storeroom before he is possessed by the Tsubo Tsukai. *In the anime, The Tsubo Tsukai reveals who he is to Miroku through Mushin after his initial attempt to kill him using Mushin and states that Naraku would give him a shard of the Shikon no Tama in exchange for killing Miroku. *In the manga, Kagome wonders if Mushin is still alive after Inuyasha knocks him out. Sango notes that he is just unconscious. hHe still doesn't wake up after the worms are expelled from him. Inuyasha then kicks him while telling him to wake up. *In the manga, Mushin is never again seen in person after his first appearance. Quotes Media appearances *Chapter 103 *Chapter 104 *Chapter 105 *Chapter 106 *Chapter 534 Anime *Episode 28 *InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 100 *Episode 135 *Episode 167 *Episode 22 (FA) }} de:Mushin es:Mushin zh:梦心 Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Priests and Priestesses